


Revolution

by FirewhiskySoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), F/M, First Time, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Light BDSM, Smut, Songfic, The Beatles - Freeform, but really what ISN'T au these days, not even REALLY bdsm tho, tol/smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/pseuds/FirewhiskySoul
Summary: He wanted a revolution, she just wanted him. Don't you know it's gonna be alright?
Relationships: Regulus Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be for Sing Me a Rare: UK Invasion but, being who I am as a person, I didn't get it done in time. However, the muse was strong enough that I actually finished it! Yay me! This is the first thing I've published on AO3 with smut so I hope it's believable lol
> 
> Thank you so much to Vesper Swan for betaing this, and to Zorak23 for the beautiful graphic!!!

****

**i**

Flickering firelight danced with shadows while summer rain tapped against the glass window. Marlene had long kicked off her shoes to tuck her cold toes up underneath her legs. From where she sat on one end of the couch, facing Regulus, she could just make out the glint of excitement in his eyes. The darkness of the parlor room at Grimmauld wrapped around them, making it easier to spill secret wishes and desires out into the open.

Marlene bit her lip as she listened to Regulus talk. Some of what he was saying sounded rather… radical. “Don’t you see, Marlene?” he asked her, his large frame leaning forward suddenly. His silver eyes gleamed brightly at her as the orange glow caught them just right. “It’s time for a revolution. Our way of life is slowly being eradicated, and no one seems to care except -” He broke off, glancing away. 

The blonde sighed, knowing who he meant. When Regulus looked back at her again, his expression was guarded once more, his mask in place. “Don’t do that,” she whispered. Regulus simply frowned at her. “Don’t hide behind your Pureblood face, not with me.” In a bold move, she scooted over on the couch so a space of only a couple inches separated their legs. Her hand darted out and captured one of his. He breathed in sharply through his nose, but made no other movement. When he didn’t pull away, Marlene enveloped his hand completely within both of her own, letting the heat of his skin warm her much smaller fingers. 

“Regulus, you know I don’t necessarily disagree with your reasoning,” she began, looking at him in earnest. “But when you talk about some of the things you’ve heard him say… It just doesn’t seem like it will end peacefully.” Embarrassingly, her eyes filled with tears, and she looked down at their tangled hands. “When you talk about… about destruction, I just, I can’t -” She bit her lip again as a traitorous tear escaped down her cheek. 

She released her grip on his hand, but before she could move to wipe her face, Regulus had moved even closer to her. Surprised, she looked up at him as another tear, and then another, dripped down to her chin. He leaned forward, hesitating for a moment before he reached out to cradle her jaw between his palms. His hands were so large that his fingers slipped into her hair as his thumbs softly wiped away the salty water still leaking from her eyes. 

Marlene’s breath halted in her lungs. Regulus’ mercurial eyes flickered up to hers before settling on her parted lips. Her heart began slamming against her ribs, loud enough that she was positive he could hear it. The whole house could probably hear her nerves.

He used his grip on her head to pull her forward gently as he bent his large torso down even farther. His nose brushed against hers and he looked back into her eyes. “It’s going to be ok, Mars,” he whispered, using her childhood nickname. “You know that, don’t you?” His voice was so achingly sure that Marlene simply nodded, never breaking eye contact. She wanted to believe him with every fiber of her being. 

Regulus stared at her for a few more long moments. When she didn’t pull away, he pressed forward to touch his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as they finally took the next step in the dance they’d been playing at for years now. His hands slid through her hair as she gripped his broad shoulders for balance. 

Marlene’s stomach swooped when Regulus’ grip tightened in her hair. Her lips opened for him automatically, instinctually. Her fingers slid up to his neck, toying with the soft hair that had grown too long. A shiver ran through her as she lost herself in the heat of his kisses. 

Dizzying movement caught her off guard, and she opened her eyes to keep from falling over. A deep blush immediately bloomed across her cheeks as she took in the Slytherin’s expression. The trademark Black smirk was in full effect, though his smoldering gaze was a new look she’d never seen him wear before. Every organ behind her navel squeezed in pure ecstasy when she realized belatedly that his hands had encircled her waist - almost completely, at that - and she was now perched securely in his lap. 

Despite how dangerous the situation felt, Marlene knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that right where she was, was the safest spot she could ever be. 

**ii**

Regulus paced back and forth, crushing the grass in front of the stone bench where Marlene sat. His large frame was taught with energy. Holding up a hand to block out the sun hanging in the sky just behind him, Marlene couldn’t help but smile. Things were more stressful than they’d ever been, but somehow, just being near Regulus made everything else fade away. 

Easter break couldn’t have come fast enough for the pair. Studying for NEWTs and completing homework had swiftly overtaken every bit of spare time they had. Regulus also had Quidditch practices and games to fit into his schedule. The workload was so overwhelming that they almost never saw each other outside of two shared classes and a regular table in the Hogwarts Library. Marlene had been delighted, therefore, when Regulus had owled her that morning, asking permission to visit her at McKinnon Hall. 

“It’s only two months until graduation, Reg,” she pointed out. “If you say there’s a solution, then I’d love to hear the plan.” The tall boy - no, _man_ now - stopped his pacing and turned to her, a small but genuine smile playing around his lips. Abruptly, he walked right up to her and dropped to his knees. Marlene was annoyed to note that he was still quite a bit taller than her, but her expression softened when he took her hands in his.

“Marlene, how much do you trust me?” Regulus’ eyes were bright as he looked at her with complete confidence. Her stomach fluttered, but she wasn’t sure if it was due to the raven-haired wizard’s contagious enthusiasm, or the slight twinge of fear she had yet to truly acknowledge. She tightened her grip on his fingers as she searched his face.

“With my life,” she finally replied. Her answer was entirely truthful, too; she would follow Regulus to the ends of the Earth, not that she’d admitted the depth of her feelings to him yet. She’d not even truly admitted such a thing to _herself_. 

Regulus’ answering smile nearly blinded her. “I trust you with mine, as well,” he said lightly, though she knew how much the words cost him. Blacks did not trust easily. As a rule, they were as paranoid as they were brilliant, assuming the family curse of insanity didn’t get to them. His thumbs absently rubbed circles into the backs of her hands as she silently absorbed his sentiment.

Before Regulus could say anything else, Marlene tossed her heavy blonde hair over her shoulder and leaned forward to kiss him. His surprised inhale lasted only a brief moment before he disentangled their hands to caress her shoulders instead. His long fingers brushed over the pulse point in her neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily, and his thumbs pressed gently into her collarbones. 

Marlene tilted her head to the side when Regulus broke the kiss to trail his lips down her neck. His fingers teased their way across her shoulders and down her arms to slip around her waist, tightening delightfully when she failed to stifle a moan. She was suddenly weightless for a brief moment, gasping at the disorientation as her eyes flew open. 

Regulus had stood and pulled her up with him, hugging her with care to his chest in his muscular arms, and she immediately secured her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together. Her fingers clutched his shoulders, twisting the material of his shirt for security, and she giggled when he nuzzled that spot behind her ear with the tip of his nose.

“Marlene,” he whispered, pulling back slightly to look down into her eyes. The heat of his gaze burned through her, straight down to her core. 

“Yes,” she breathed in answer to his unspoken question. Without further ado, he turned and strode away from the house. His hands slipped down her body to cup her arse as he walked them toward their secret spot.

A large oak tree stood proudly in a clearing of the small forest behind the manor. When Marlene and her older brother were still quite young, their father had built them a rather impressive treehouse. Her brother had outgrown it when he made his own friends, but for Marlene, it had continued to be her sanctuary. She had entrusted the secret of its location to Regulus when they were seven, and they had spent many happy hours there in the years since.

As Marlene pressed her palm to the worn-smooth spot on the tree’s trunk, Regulus bent his head and kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She gasped at the sensation, shivering in his arms. She barely noticed the tree bark melting away into nothingness to reveal a staircase inside the trunk. 

A vague gratefulness for expansion charms snaked through the back of her mind as they ascended into the treehouse. There was no way they would have fit otherwise, despite the tree’s size. Especially not with the way Regulus’ steps faltered every time she rolled her hips against his. Her lips nipping at his neck certainly didn’t help matters, either.

Her familiar surroundings faded into the background as Regulus balanced her with one large hand splayed against her back. His lips found hers while he fumbled for his wand with his free hand and wordlessly conjured a large bed with fluffy pillows and luxurious blankets. Marlene arched into him, pressing her chest to his desperately when his lips teased her own open. 

He spun around just before falling on the bed, holding Marlene securely so that she rested on top of him. Her knees straddled his waist, evidence of his arousal pressed clearly against the inside of her thigh. Her bottom lip trapped itself between her teeth as she adjusted her position. She knew where this was leading, of course; she’d already given him permission back in the gardens. She had simply been unprepared for the size of him, though given his large everything else, she really shouldn’t have been surprised.

His eyes were soft when she finally looked into them. His hands stroked up her back with practiced ease before he slid them around to cup her cheeks. “We don’t need to do anything you’re not ready for, love,” he whispered. The tenderness with which he looked at her, the reverence in his touch, the consideration for her feelings melted her reservations completely. He was it for her, and she knew this would not be a mistake. 

“I’m ready, Regulus,” she replied. “For everything,” she added pointedly, lest there be any hint of doubt. His deliciously sinful smirk sent her stomach spinning and her core clenched with a pulsing heat. Her knickers were completely soaked now by the look on his face alone, if they hadn’t been before. 

He bucked his hips up into hers gently at the same time he slid his hands into her hair to pull her towards him. The force of his kiss was bruising, but she loved it. His grip tightened when she wiggled against him. Marlene moaned against his lips at the sensation, and ground herself against his erection more purposefully this time. It took her a moment to realize that he had growled at her and removed his mouth from within kissing distance. Her gaze was slightly fuzzy when she tried to focus on him.

There was an almost predatory look on Regulus’ face, thrilling Marlene to bits. Her skin felt alive everywhere they touched, and her magic reached out to his in small ebbs and flows. She preened inside when she caused him to suck in a sharp breath by undulating her hips slowly against his, staring at him directly the entire time. He growled louder this time and settled his face into a stern expression.

“How about you be a good girl and stay still?” he ground out in a deep voice that seemed to speak directly to her pussy. Her eyelids fluttered as her breath halted momentarily. The heat of his hands left a blazing trail behind as he moved them down to her shoulders to push her into a sitting position, and then down her arms to hold her wrists tightly.

“Yes sir,” she breathed out finally, not really knowing where _that_ had come from but feeling the response appropriate anyway. His answer came in the form of a pleased hum that sounded more like the rumble of thunder. She didn’t move as he released her hands and felt around on the bed for something. The smirk reappeared on his face moments before cool air caressed her suddenly naked body. 

Marlene’s first instinct was to cover her chest and squeeze her thighs together, but Regulus grabbed her shoulders and forced her to straighten up. His eyes burned a path across her skin, taking in every centimeter he could see. She blushed, but his hungry expression bolstered her confidence. “This isn’t fair, you know,” she pointed out archly, nodding her head to indicate his still-clothed state.

He smiled wolfishly and flipped them over, pinning Marlene’s wrists above her head with one large hand. “I’ll worry about that,” his voice a dark whisper in her ear. “You worry about this.” Before she could finish wondering _this what,_ two large fingers from his free hand were swiping through her soaking wet folds. Her back arched up off the bed as she strained against his hold on her arms.

The heat from his body radiated against her side, reflecting the heat of his fingers. His touch burned her, burned through her, burned into her, sending her to heights she'd never experienced with her own hands alone. Regulus swirled his fingers around her clit steadily, pulsing in time with her rapidly quickening breaths. When his magic reached out and caressed her own intimately, she cried out and shattered apart. The orgasm was sharp and all-consuming, and the moan that escaped her lips sounded like his name half-formed. 

When her senses finally returned somewhat, she opened her eyes to see Regulus gazing at her in open admiration. She smiled languidly in return. Stretching, she noted first that her wrists were free and second that the large male body still pressed against hers was now decidedly naked. 

Her eyes flew to his and he smirked in amusement. Marlene's breathing shallowed as he slowly, deliberately, moved his hand from her hip, up her ribcage, and smoothly onto her breast. It was nothing he'd never felt before, but it seemed different now when they were both completely nude and Regulus' eyes were searing into hers like that. 

One of her hands came down to rest over his. He squeezed her breast, and her eyes closed briefly in response. "You are so beautiful, Marlene," he said then. His deep, rumbling voice framed the sweet words with undeniable desire. She didn't have a response to that, but he didn't seem to require one.

Instead, he removed his hand from her chest, leaving a void that filled quickly with cold air. Her nipples pebbled in response, and she knew that Regulus noticed by the way he licked his lips. He grabbed his wand and tapped Marlene's belly, silently casting a tingling contraception charm. 

In one smooth motion, he tossed his wand away carelessly, gripped Marlene gently around the waist, and flipped them over so she was hovering over him again. His erection brushed the inside of her thigh once more, but this time her bare skin tingled at the contact. Without thinking twice, Marlene reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock with more confidence than she knew she possessed. 

Regulus' eyes slammed shut and his head tilted back with a sharp inhale. His hands balled into fists at his sides, the tendons on the insides of his wrists standing out sharply. If Marlene didn't know any better, she would think the clench of his jaw was caused by pain, not pleasure. She ran her thumb over the tip experimentally, and felt extraordinarily pleased when she heard the rumble in his chest. 

"Love, I suggest you stop now," he said, only a hint of strain evident in his demanding voice. Her hand automatically released him, responding to his dominance once more without thought. "Good girl." His praise settled in her chest, warming her from the inside out.

Silently, Regulus caught her eyes. She smiled in reassurance, and then, knowing he would want complete consent, she slid down until she could feel the heat from his erection pressing against her wet outer lips. 

Marlene had avoided truly considering their size difference until this moment. The nerves that hadn't really affected her thus far appeared en masse, sending a shiver through her small frame. Regulus seemed to understand her hesitation and moved his hands to run up and down her arms comfortingly. 

"We'll go slow," he reassured her. His eyes held hers, soothing her nerves, easing her concern. And she believed him. Regulus would never hurt her, and this situation was no exception. Marlene smiled at him in answer and reached down once more to grasp his solid cock in her hand. Before her nerves could try to overtake her again, she pushed the weeping head of his erection through her folds. 

Regulus forced out a harsh breath when she suddenly pushed down onto him. He slid in shallowly, and Marlene winced. He wasn’t even close to breaking through her virginity and already the blonde could tell it was going to be an impossibly tight fit. Regulus, rising to the occasion, slid his hands down to her hips. He didn’t squeeze her, he just held her lightly and whispered encouragements to her. Ever so slowly, his touch drifted upwards until his thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts. 

With a moan that she didn’t mean to make, Marlene finally slid down enough for him to rest against her last barrier. When his fingers suddenly tweaked her nipples, she gasped and clenched her core. The pain of her hymen breaking was soothed away by Regulus’ touch. He twisted her nipples sharply, just shy of painful, and suddenly he was buried inside her completely. Her chest heaved in both exhilaration and discomfort. The large hands on her chest flexed softly, soothing her pain and turning it into something sharper and needier.

Marlene opened her eyes, unsure when she had closed them, and Regulus’ eyes shone back at her darkly. Her stomach flipped over in anticipation instead of nerves, and she tilted her hips forward, then back. Regulus rumbled at her before flexing his own hips up. His cock pressed against her walls, filling her completely, setting her alight. Fire erupted through her veins, forcing her body to move in a way that was wholly instinctual. 

She wasn’t sure how much time passed before she was moaning his name and digging her nails into his skin. All Marlene knew was that her entire world narrowed down and then exploded in pleasure. Her pussy clenched his cock greedily, waves of ecstasy washing through her. Their magic swirled around them almost tangibly, the caresses more intimate than anything their physical bodies were doing. Regulus groaned then, and it almost sounded like her name but Marlene was more concerned with the way he clenched and loosened his jaw in time to the pulsing of his orgasm. She almost didn’t notice the way some of his magic clung to hers, or the bit of hers entwined with his. _Almost._

As they lay twined together a few minutes later catching their breaths, after Regulus retrieved his wand to clean up, the Slytherin rubbed slow circles against her lower back while Marlene traced over his throat and chest muscles with her fingertips. She felt his head tilt down to look at her, and she hummed contentedly as she glanced up at him from where she was pillowed against his chest. He was so beautiful it made her chest ache, especially with that soft smile he reserved only for her. 

“I love you,” she said, then blinked, because that was not at all what she had meant to say. Biting her lip, Marlene moved to hide her face against Regulus’ chest, but his free hand tucked under her chin and lifted her gaze back up to his. She could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks but she bravely met his eyes anyway. 

The warmth and affection she saw there took her breath away. Her heart stuttered and her stomach erupted in fairy flutters as Regulus stared into her eyes, seemingly into her _soul_. “I love you too, Marlene,” he replied, his deep voice soft with emotion. “I have for years.” His eyes crinkled at the corners as his smile widened at the expression on her face. 

“Years?” she repeated with curiosity. Memories flashed through her brain, organized chaos thanks to her Pureblood upbringing and regular Occlumency lessons, searching for signs of Regulus’ affection. And everywhere she looked, she found her evidence. 

It was there as children when Regulus offered her the first slice of his birthday cake. It was there when they were forced to take etiquette lessons and learn all the old styles of acceptable ballroom dancing, when he would hold her hand gently but surely, and never once stepped on her toes.

It was there when they were jealously watching their older brothers head to Hogwarts together while they stayed behind another year. It was there when Marlene comforted Regulus over Sirius’ Sorting. It was there when Marlene was Sorted into Ravenclaw, instead of Gryffindor like her brother or Slytherin like her best friend, and Regulus consoled her in the Entrance Hall on their way to separate Common Rooms for their first night in the castle.

It was there as they grew older and he became more comfortable accepting her physical affection. It was there in the way he always partnered with her in classes when possible, when they studied together late into the night, when they took breaks by lounging on the grassy bank near the Black Lake.

Marlene’s vision grew blurry as she realized the depth of emotion Regulus was offering to her. “I didn’t even know I loved you until today,” she told him thickly, “but I think I always have.” Her throat closed up, overcome with emotion as it hit her all over again exactly how much he meant to her.

“Mars, love, it’s ok,” he murmured, knowing exactly what she was thinking. “You weren’t ready until today, but it’s alright because you were worth the wait,” he said, a smile in his voice. “I knew from a young age that we were meant to be.” His fingers moved from her face to find her hair, and gently combed through the golden strands, soothing her guilt and agitation. 

Clearing her thoughts, Marlene decided to save her ponderings for later, when she could be alone and think properly. In the meantime, she shook off Regulus’ hands playfully and propped both her arms on his chest, holding up her chin in her hands. “As delightful as that distraction was,” she began, with a blush staining her cheeks at the allusion, “you said that you had something to talk to me about. I’m assuming it wasn’t just our feelings?” Her eyebrows rose inquisitively.

Regulus’ expression turned somber, and Marlene’s stomach dropped. His hands found her lower back and began kneading comforting circles into the suddenly tight muscles there. “That bad?” she asked quietly. 

“No, no,” he reassured her quickly. “Not _bad,_ per se, it’s just… I’m not sure how you’ll feel about it.” Marlene immediately knew what this was about: Voldemort. The older they got, the more _He_ courted the Pureblood families. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Regulus was expected to take the Mark; she herself had been approached delicately a couple of times during holidays. 

The McKinnons were neither a Dark family, nor a Light one. They were rather decidedly Grey, viewing Magic as a source, not a polarity. In fact, the only reason that the McKinnons had been excluded from the list of the Sacred Twenty-Eight was because her grandfather had somehow or another offended Cantankerus Nott with his theories on Magic while the spiteful old man was crafting his _Pure-Blood Directory_. 

For the Blacks, however, it was a foregone conclusion that they would join Voldemort’s cause. They had always been Dark, and what Voldemort promised them in return for their loyalty was knowledge well worth the price. Well, worth it to Orion Black anyway; Marlene wasn’t sure Regulus was as whole-heartedly supportive as he appeared to be. 

She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised that he was bringing this up. As she had pointed out earlier, there were only two more months before graduation. And she _was_ a Pureblood, after all; she’d have to make a choice eventually. She wasn’t sure she fully believed in what Voldemort stood for though, especially after meeting her older brother’s friends, and a few of the brilliant Muggleborns in her own House. 

What was important to her, however, was preserving their way of life, their customs and rituals. As Muggleborns discovered the Wizarding world, they were given no means to acclimatize, and instead tried to change things to make themselves more comfortable. The most glaringly obvious change was the celebration of Christmas at Hogwarts instead of the traditional Yule tidings on the winter solstice. 

Marlene sighed as she looked back up at Regulus. “Just spit it out, already,” she said. His hands pressed into the small of her back a little harder for a moment before his fingers soothed over the spot, leaving little trails of fire shivering across her skin. 

“I know you don’t want to join the Knights,” he began bluntly, using the old name for the Death Eaters. “But Marlene, you have to know that He’ll never stop hounding you if you don’t contribute in some way. You are as Pureblooded as I am, and He’ll expect some kind of contribution. He has really big plans, Mars, plans that could change everything! It’s the revolution we’ve been waiting for.” His eyes moved over her face earnestly. “Our way of life is disappearing slowly but surely, love, I know you know this.”

“I know, Regulus, I do,” she replied. “And you know I agree with you on this. But I just… I still have a bad feeling about it.” She lowered her arms, turned her head, and pressed her ear to his chest. The sound of his strong, steady heartbeat and the natural scent of his skin filled her senses until her anxiety passed. He waited quietly for her until she was ready to speak again, trailing his hands up and down her naked back. “I’ll do what I can,” she finally said. 

She lifted her chin to look at him again. “I can contribute monetarily, if that will suffice. Merlin knows my parents already donate enough, but if this will ease your mind, then I will do it.” The relief on his face made her decision worth it. “But Regulus,” she warned, “you know how much hate some of his followers are filled with. I - I don’t want you to become like them.” She felt tears spring to her eyes, embarrassingly. “Please promise me that you will do everything you can to wait as long as possible to take the Mark,” she demanded, shivering at the thought of what might happen to him.

Regulus’ face softened in reply to her plea. In one smooth, unexpected move, he flipped them over so that he hovered above her, with her head caged between his arms. His dark hair fell over his forehead, shadowing his face, but Marlene could still see his soft smile. “I promise,” he whispered huskily as he lowered his face to her neck. “It’s gonna be alright,” he added, his lips tickling her skin just before he kissed the same spot, making her tremble for a different reason.

**iii**

Marlene stroked the hair back from Regulus’ forehead, the sweat there coating her fingertips. Her tears dripped down onto her chest as he shook, but she stayed silent. His large frame was huddled almost comically around her, with his head resting in her lap and his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. 

She had shrieked when Kreacher had appeared suddenly in her bedroom at McKinnon Hall, but her momentary fear settled quickly into icy dread when she realized what the large black bundle on the floor was. The House Elf had explained, in between bouts of hysterical sobbing and the effort of moving his Young Master onto the bed, that Regulus had been forced to take the Mark that night. His continued deference in regards to officially joining the Death Eaters had finally come to a head when Voldemort himself arrived unexpectedly at Grimmauld Place to interrogate the young man and his parents. The family’s honor had been called into question, and the only resolution had been to submit.

Marlene was grateful that he had made it even this long, a full year and a day after their graduation from Hogwarts. Voldemort was appeased for the time being, though the former Ravenclaw was now at a complete loss as to what she should do. Perhaps it was time to take her brother up on his offer to join the resistance. The name of the group - the Order of the Phoenix - seemed a little flamboyant, but she supposed it was only fair considering the opposing side’s own dramatic title of Death Eater. 

All thoughts of future plans flew away immediately when Regulus groaned. She quickly dashed away her tears and shifted so she could see his face better. The look of pain etched in his expression cracked her heart in two, and she wished she could take it away. There was nothing to be done about the after-effects of the Cruciatus curse except time. Massage could help relieve the muscles of cramps, and pain relieving potion could be taken for the first day or so but those were addictive and not to be used long term. 

“Hello, my love,” Marlene whispered quietly, knowing that loud noises and bright lights would not help Regulus’ condition right now. “You’re at McKinnon Hall, in my bedroom.” Her fingers combed through his hair, disregarding how the strands were coated in wet saltiness. 

Regulus made a noise that could’ve almost been a laugh. “This is not how I - how I pictured my first time in your - in your bed,” he replied, his voice hoarse and scratchy as he spoke in quick bursts between pained breaths. Marlene gently shushed him but the stubborn man would have none of it. He slowly disentangled himself from around the blonde before he attempted to sit up. 

“Lolly!” Marlene smiled reassuringly at her personal House Elf when the diminutive creature appeared with a pop that had Regulus flinching. “I need some of Father’s strongest pain-relieving potion - you know, the light blue one?” The Elf’s eyes widened in alarm, but she nodded anyway. “And if you could start a hot bath and leave some extra towels in my bathroom, please? And some soothing massage cream, if we have any. Oh, and do not tell Mother or Father that Regulus is here.” The Elf nodded again while replying in the affirmative, and disappeared with another pop when no further instructions were given. 

“And as for you,” she said quietly, turning to Regulus, whose eyes had scrunched shut when Lolly Disapparated. “Let’s get you into the bath now, my love.” He sighed heavily but didn’t argue. Whether it was because he was too exhausted to argue with her, or because he knew it would actually help, Marlene didn’t care. She was just grateful he was following her direction for the time being.

It took quite a bit of maneuvering to get Regulus to the edge of the bed. Marlene didn’t realize how large a problem she’d have, though, until he went to stand up. His broad frame completely dwarfed her own, and he was still suffering the after-effects of the Cruciatus. There was no way Marlene would be able to help him cross the large expanse of her bedroom to get to the bathroom, and then cross that floor as well. If the roles were reversed, he could have easily scooped her up in his arms and carried her over in a matter of seconds. The petite blonde, however, was barely eye-level with the middle of his chest. She couldn’t even support him with his arm around her without him bending down, which defeated the purpose since he wouldn’t be able to walk. 

A ghost of Regulus’ smirk peeked out when Marlene glanced up at him, the conundrum written across her face. “If you - if you ask Lolly to help me to the bathroom, just this - this once, we will never speak of it - speak of it again, do you hear me?” he asked her as sternly as he could. 

His voice still sounded weak and pained, but her House Elf chose that opportune moment to pop back into her room. Regulus flinched before looking down at the floor, his cheeks blooming in pale pink. “Here’s yous potion, Young Mistress,” the Elf said, bobbing her head before handing the vial to Marlene. 

The blonde turned to Regulus and watched as his hand shook violently when he tried to reach for the glass bottle. Marlene bit back the sad exclamation on the tip of her tongue and schooled her features, using her Occlumency to lock away the negative feelings. There was no sense in upsetting him any further with pity. Instead, Marlene slipped in between Regulus’ knees where he sat at the edge at the bed, and curved her free hand over his shoulder. 

“Open wide,” she whispered, wiggling her eyebrows playfully to distract Regululs from his discomfort. His answering smile looked more like a grimace but he dutifully parted his lips and allowed her to tip the contents of the small vial into his mouth. Relief eased the tension in his face almost immediately. Gently, she used her thumb to swipe under his lip, capturing a bit of moisture left behind by the potion. “Better?” she asked him. His smile this time was much more genuine.

“Do yous be needing anything else?” Lolly asked then, eyeing the young man warily for a moment before looking back to her grown-up charge.

“Yes, Lolly,” she replied softly, very purposefully not looking at Regulus as she knew how humiliated he must feel to not be able to do something as simple as walk. “If you could just bring Regulus to my bathroom for me? He simply mustn't exert any extra energy right now, you see,” she said. The Elf nodded, catching onto Marlene’s cover smoothly.

With a snap, the pair was gone. The blonde took a breath and let it out heavily. She used the quiet moment to gather her wits about her once more, then stood and used her wand to Vanish the potion bottle. When she stepped into her bathroom, Regulus was slumped on the edge of the enormous bathtub, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He didn’t look up at her as she approached. 

Regulus’ body trembled periodically from the multiple rounds of _Crucio_ he must’ve endured, preventing him from getting his shirt open. Marlene wasn’t entirely sure he was even trying, though. His eyes were blank when he looked up at her, and Marlene’s heart split. It had been so long since that expression had crossed his face in her presence, so whatever had happened must’ve been truly awful for him to Occlude so heavily. Her stomach twisted.

“He said he was going to - going to change the world, Marlene,” he said finally. “He said he would change the - change the laws, the very _constitution_ of the - of the Wizarding world. He said… he said…” Regulus’ voice broke, and Marlene dropped to her knees in front of him and clutched his hands in hers. “He lied,” he finally said brokenly, meeting her eyes at last.

“What do you mean, He lied?” Marlene asked, frowning. Her gaze flickered over his face, noting that despite how he shielded his thoughts, his eyes were filling with tears. 

Regulus’ fingers clenched around hers. “He doesn’t - he doesn’t want political power, Mars. He wants _absolute_ power. He wants -” Regulus paused and swallowed roughly. “He wants to rule us,” he finished, disgust clearly evident in voice. Marlene’s eyes widened.

“But how do you know that?” she asked him.

Regulus sighed and adjusted his seated position. “Well, you know how Blacks are - are natural Occlumens?” Marlene nodded. “Not many know that - know that the males in the line are also natural Legilimens.” The blonde was surprised; after so many years being friends - and more - she had never known that. She supposed it was rather smart of the family to conceal such a secret, though. 

Shifting uncomfortably, Regulus fixed his gaze on the wall behind Marlene. “I… I saw into his mind during the - during the Marking,” he finally got out. His left arm twitched, perhaps in remembered pain. “He - he likes to perform Legilimency while he embeds the Mark. I think he enjoys knowing how much - how much pain he’s causing.” Regulus shivered and shut his eyes for a brief moment. Marlene stroked her thumbs softly over the backs of his hands while she patiently waited for him to collect himself.

The young man took a deep breath before speaking again. “I couldn’t keep - couldn’t keep everything from him,” he said. “I _had_ to open up, otherwise He would’ve - He would’ve been suspicious, and he definitely would have made it more-more painful.” Regulus scrunched his eyes shut again, continuing his story without looking at her. “I don’t think he realized anything happened, but… When he was - when he was looking around in my mind, a sort of - a sort of tunnel opened up between us. I’m assuming it’s because - because we’re both Legilimens of some skill. I - I saw into His mind, Mars.” 

Regulus opened his eyes then, staring into her own with incredible intensity. Marlene silently gazed back at him, telling him without words that she was _here_ and would not be scared away. 

His grip on her hands tightened as he leaned toward her. “He’s creating Horcruxes, Marlene,” he whispered, his eyes darting around the room as if he was afraid of being overheard. Her head tilted, confused by the heavy-sounding word she’d never heard before. “It’s - it’s the foulest, most _evil_ kind of magic there is,” he replied, correctly interpreting her silent question. “I won’t go into detail, but it - but it requires human sacrifice and a - and a horrific ritual, and the end result is an object that - that stores a part of the caster’s soul.” 

Marlene’s breath stuck in her throat at the implications. “He’s messing with soul magic?” she replied shrilly. Regulus shushed her quickly. “But that’s so dangerous! Everyone knows that,” she protested a little more quietly. His broad shoulders dipped as he sagged slightly.

“I know, love, I know,” he replied tiredly.

“We have to do something.” Marlene sat up taller on her knees, tilting her head to see Regulus’ face more clearly. Her hands drifted up to rest on his biceps.

“And what do you - what do you suggest?” he asked, trying for a rueful tone but sounding tired instead. His silver eyes met her clear green ones and seemed surprised at the expression there.

“First, we’re going to get you clean, then we’re going to free your mind.” Her voice was decisive, firm. “Because if you go carrying that Mark around for the rest of your life, you’re not going to make it. You’ll either die young or full of regrets, and I will _not_ allow that to happen.” Her chest heaved with emotion as she stared him down challengingly despite her diminutive stature.

Regulus’ eyes suddenly blazed at her then, full of fire and determination. Almost before she could register his movement, his hands were around her waist and his lips pressed against hers fiercely. “I love you, Marlene McKinnon,” he said, his hoarse voice deep and steady.

“I love you too, Regulus Black,” she replied. Her hands slid up into his hair, tugging him closer. “Don’t ever let me go, and everything will be alright.” She wasn’t sure which of them was trembling harder, but she knew without a doubt that they would face this together.


End file.
